En silence
by Lyra Delauro
Summary: House regarde Wilson, les deux sont observer par une troisième personne et les trois s'activent sous le regard aiguisé d'un dernière pair d'yeux. Dans le silence parfait d'un hôpital endormit la vie tremble. Slash homo One short.


Disclameur: Tous les personnages cités ci-dessous m'appartiennent…uniquement dans mes rêves XD. Ils sont pas à moi bien que je prendrais volontiers Wilson pour une nuit ou deux et je peux même faire une petite place à Chase…pis aussi House, quand à faire je peux aussi inviter Foreman, Cameron, Fye, Kurogané, Caïn, Riff…je m'écarte du sujet là Nan?

_**Silence:**_

Tant pis…de toute manière il ne le saura pas.

Se dit House en regardant devant lui son collègue et ami, Wilson endormit dans son bureau. Il se glissa dans la pièce en fermant les rideaux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait envie il pouvait bien se le permettre. Au pire quoi? On penserait du mal de lui? Comme si ça pouvait lui faire quelque chose. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit c'était ce désire qui ne le lâchait plus depuis un moment.

L'hôpital était désert à part quelques infirmières et la panoplie de patients qui ne passaient jamais dans le coin de la nuit de toute manière. Il referma la porte derrière lui en silence avant d'aller en boitillant jusqu'à Wilson qui semblait avoir élut son canapé nouveau lit de l'année à voir le sourire détendu qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

En parlant de lèvres, il les observait en silence ne laissant que le bruit irrégulier de pas éloigner régner dans la pièce. Soudain, il se pencha un peu vers Wilson, juste un peu, et il hésita à nouveau.

S'il se réveillait?

House se mordit la lèvre inférieur se demandant une seconde comment réagirait l'autre. Certainement pas de manière ravie.

«Tu viens de trouver le courage d'aller jusque là tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant si?

Non, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'en avait par ailleurs aucune envie. En silence, il se pencha plus juste assez pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ami dont il avait plus besoin chaque jour. Ami dont il ne pouvait plus se passer pas plus que sa vicodine. Ami dont il ne voulait plus comme ami. Il le voulait autrement. Confident à qui il disait tout ses problèmes. Confident à qui il ne pourrait jamais avouer ce qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Il mit fin au contact le silence toujours autour d'eux comme une sphère protectrice qui les gardait tendrement. Une alliée qui lui faisait un clin d'œil en lui disant que son secret était bien gardé dans ses bras. Le silence qui gardait tous les secrets. Même ceux qui vous rongent à l'intérieure et vous font vous recroqueviller comme sous l'emprise de la pire des maladies. Le silence garde tout sans jamais rien divulguer. Il vous laisse le choix. Mais si un jour vous vous trompez de voix, le silence ne vous sauvera pas la vie en avertissant votre confident qui d'un regard aurait pu vous garder et vous rassurer. Le silence est à la foi une forteresse des blessures et un poison qui coulent dans vos écorchures pour rentrer dans votre cœur et votre esprit. Le silence tue mais rassure. Quand vous partez dans le silence, vous rejoignez tous vos secrets qui vous font si mal et réunit avec eux à jamais vous errez avec ce que vous n'avez pas régler de votre vivant.

House le laissait venir prendre part à sa vie pourtant. Le silence est dangereux mais que doit-on dire de l'amour qu'on porte à son ami le plus fidele. Non, le regard des autres il s'en fichait, le regard de Wilson c'était le monde et son univers. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le manteau mortel du silence ne parlant plus qu'à peine au cancérologue.

Il se redressa et sortit de la salle toujours en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'éloigna à travers les couloirs sans voir Camerone qui se tenait dans un coin sombre d'un couloir. Elle aussi elle avait tout vu, elle aussi elle était tombée dans le silence. Elle avait tenté de parler à House, d'en sortir mais maintenant, ça n'avait servit à rien. Elle baissa les yeux et sortit aussi de l'hôpital ses pensées hurlant en elle mais sa gorge figée dans un silence implacable.

Puis il y avait lui. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et personne ne se doutait une seconde qu'il avait tout vu et déjà tout comprit bien avant ce jour. Lui, il se tenait aussi en silence, derrière les autres, restant en retrait. Il savait que Camerone n'aimait pas House mais uniquement l'idée de l'aimer qu'elle irait mieux dès qu'elle l'admettrait et en parlerait. I savait que Wilson ne dormait pas mais s'était laissé faire mais lui aussi trop effrayé pour oser dire à son ami que leurs sentiments étaient réciproquent. Un silence qui les bouffait de l'intérieur.

Chase se leva de sa chaise en silence. Il se redressa et déplia ses bras en silence. Il sortit de l'hôpital en se disant à lui-même que cette vie était vraiment pourrie pour ces trois là. Et, en silence, il rentra chez lui pour se taire encore toute la nuit.

* * *

Une fic ma foi…très silencieuse lol Alors qu'es ce que vous en pensez? Vous aimez? Vous détestez vous voulez ma peau? Allez y dite le moiiiiiiiiiiii soyez pas timide. Je mords pas promis!

Chase: Si tu mords pas alors je sais pas ce que c'est.

Auteur: Mais chuteuuuuuuh ou sinon je te case avec…euuuuuh…MOI!!!!

Chase: déglutit

Auteur: faut savoir lui parler XD


End file.
